All About Us
|artist = |from = EP |tvfilm =''Jordan Fisher'' |year = 2016 |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 3 (P2) 2 (P1/P3) |dg = / / |mode = Trio |pc = / / to / / |gc = / / to / Golden Fizz/Golden Fizz |lc = |pictos= 168 |audio = |perf = Céline Baron (P1)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=6m6s Jerky Jessy (P2)https://youtu.be/GpUXaIHYW3A?t=9m27s Sarah Magassa (P3)https://youtu.be/ge6RjFnMB2k?t=3m44s |kcal = 25.2 |dura = 3:46 |mc = JD2017/'2018 JDU' 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |dlc = April 27, 2017 (NOW) October 12, 2017 (JDU) |nowc = AllAboutUs}} Jordan Fisher tarafından "All About Us" , , ve yer alıyor. Dansçıların Görünüşü Rutin bir üçlüdür; Baş dansçı erkek, yedek dansçı kız. Üçü de, siyah bir çizgiyle çevrili beyaz bir anahat çizgisiyle çevrilidir. P1 P1 nane yeşili bere ve koyu mor güneş gözlüğü takıyor. Pembe kenarlı yarı saydam mavi bir ceket ve kapüşonlu, mavi etek, nane yeşili çoraplar ve pembe tabanlı siyah botlar giyiyor. P1 P2 kahverengi saçlı, pembe ve nane yeşili bir kazak, gömleğiyle aynı renkte fraktal desenli siyah pantolon ve genel mavi spor ayakkabısı. Görünüşü Jordan Fisher'a dayanıyor. P3 P3 uzun kahverengi örgülü saçlara, yanlara çevrilmiş, yenilikçi gözlüklere, üstte mor, açıkta turuncu renkte kapşonlu bir gömlek, mavi yırtık kot pantolon ve nane yeşili çoraplı beyaz spor ayakkabılara sahiptir. Şarkının köprüsü sırasında bir noktada, dansçının renk şeması geçici olarak bronz kahverengi ve altın sarısından oluşacaktır. Gold Move 3 yürütüldüğünde, dansçılar, son koro için düzenli renk şemalarına dönmeden önce, altın çizgilerle siyaha dönüşecekler. Allaboutus coach 1.png|P1 Allaboutus coach 2.png|P2 Allaboutus coach 3.png|P3 Arka Plan Arka plan esas olarak çizgilerden ve fraktal desenlerden oluşur. Şarkı başladığında, arka plan, dansçıları ortaya çıkaran sağa doğru hareket edecek turkuaz bir çizgiye sahip beyaz bir fondur. Dansçının kolları ne zaman çaprazlanırsa, turkuaz çizgiler görünecek ve kol hareketlerini izleyecektir. Şarkının ilk ayetinde, ilerledikçe arka planda çizgiler ve çizimler görünür. Koro çarptığında, arka plan siyaha döner ve şarkının ritmine yanıp sönen gökkuşağı fraktal desenine dönüşen noktalarla çizgiler. Gold Moves Bu rutinde P2 için 3 Gold Moves ve P1 ve P3 için 2 Gold Moves (ikisi aynıdır): Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) / Her İki Gold Moves (P1 / P3): Sağ kolunuzu arkaya doğru sağ bacağınızla yana doğru hareket ettirin. Gold Moves 3 (P2): Kollarınızı yavaşça yukarı kaldırın. Allaboutus gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) Allaboutus gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 ve 2 (P2) Both Gold Moves (P1/P3) in-game Allaboutus gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 (P2) Allaboutus gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 (P2) in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia *Şarkı bölümünden sonra yapılan korodaki arka plan Wii'de beyaz yerine gridir. *P3 in avatarı, gerçek teknik direktörden daha kısa saçlara sahip. **Bu aynı zamanda Crazy Little Thing adlı koçun durumu için de geçerlidir. *Rutin için piktogram P1 ve P3 için renkleri tersine çevirdi: P1 s leylak ve P3 s mavi, bunun tersi olmalı. *Gold Move efektleri gecikir. Galeri Game Files Allaboutus.png|''All About Us'' Allaboutus cover albumcoach.png| album coach Allaboutus album bkg.png| album background Allaboutus banner bkg 1.png| menu banner allaboutus map bkg.png| map background Allaboutus cover@2x.jpg| cover AllAboutUs_Cover_1024.png| cover Allaboutus p3 ava.png|P3's avatar 200590.png|Golden avatar 300590.png|Diamond avatar Allaboutus pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms Allaboutus picto error.png|Pictogram with reversed colors In-Game Screenshots Allaboutus jd2017 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2017 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2017 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2016 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Allaboutus jd2016 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2016 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2016 score.png| scoring screen Allaboutus jd2018 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2018 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Allaboutus jd2019 menu.png|''All About Us'' on the menu Allaboutus jd2019 load.png| loading screen Allaboutus jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Allaboutus p1 promo coach.png|P1 Allaboutus p2 promo coach.png|P2 Allaboutus p3 promo coach.png|P3 Behind the Scenes Allaboutus bts 1.png|Behind the scenes 1 Allaboutus bts 2.png|Behind the scenes 2 Allaboutus bts 3.png|Behind the scenes 3 Others Allaboutus thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Allaboutus thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Jordan Fisher - All About Us (Official Video) Teasers All About Us - Gameplay Teaser (US) All About Us - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays All About Us - Just Dance 2016 �� Just Dance 2017 All About Us by Jordan Fisher �� (PS4) Just Dance® 2018 All About Us By Jordan Fisher 5* Megastars Just Dance Now All About Us (5 stars) Just dance 2019 - all about us (full gameplay) 5 stars References Site Navigation es:All About Us fr:All About Us pt-br:All About Us ro:All About Us ru:All About Us tl:All About Us en:All About Us Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:2010s Kategori:Pop Şarkıları Kategori:R&B Şarkıları Kategori:Jordan Fisher Şarkılar Kategori:Üçlüler Kategori:Just Dance 2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:舞力全开2017 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları Kategori:Céline Baron Kategori:Jerky Jessy Kategori:Sarah Magassa